supermarioworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi's Island 1
Yoshi's Island 1 is the first level on Yoshi's Island and the first level of Super Mario World. It is not required for the player to ever go to this level to beat the game, but it is the only way to reach the Yellow Switch Palace. This level is designed as an introduction to the game's most basic elements, and as such, is extremely easy to play. It is also one of the most instantly recognizable levels among SMW hackers. Level Design The designers faced a special challenge when creating Yoshi's Island. In particular, because the player has the option of beginning on this level or Yoshi's Island 2, with no "correct" option, both had to be sufficient tutorial levels. This level introduces basically all the concepts on gameplay, as well as a few bonuses for curious players. It teaches the player what the item box is (Message 1), how to hold and kick items (Message 2), how to break turn blocks with a Spin Jump (exit to 1CB), how to duck (one Banzai Bill encounter), and much more. Finishing the level is all about moving from left to right until Mario reaches the goal tape. Being the first level, there are few obstacles to get in his way, and they seem to be there more to teach the player how they act rather than to actually put the player in danger. There are only two bottomless pits in the level, both of them quite narrow and easily avoidable. Once the Yellow Switch Palace has been completed and the Yellow Blocks are solid, the pits will be blocked. However, there are still goodies waiting for the curious player. 5 Dragon Coins are hidden throughout the level, one of which is in the sub-level. In order to get to sub-level 1CB, Mario cannot be small, and must Spin Jump through turn blocks covering the pipe in Screen 07. There is also a 1-Up Mushroom to be found, easily obtained by following the instructions in Message 2. Finally, there is a 3-Up Moon well hidden in the upper area of the level. It is assumed that the player will enter this level before ever acquiring a Feather, so this moon will likely be retrieved upon a re-play of the level. Special Information When Lunar Magic opens any ROM, it always shows Level 105 first. As such, new hackers are very likely to just roll up their sleeves and go nuts on this particular level. The end result is usually a level which looks a lot like 105 (has all the same GFX files used and Level Data listed below), but with a few minor edits. It is already frowned upon at SMWC to use level-edits (that is, minor changes to original levels) in any hack. Instead, new hackers should always press Ctrl+Del upon beginning a new level. This will remove all objects, sprites, and exits from the level, forcing hackers to create purely new inventions. This is especially recommended for Level 105, of which level-edits are the most common. The deluge of minor edits to this level is old news and the majority of them are poor in quality. If a new hacker ever submits a level-edit of 105, it is very difficult for members of SMWC to think well of him or her. Bottom line: if you want to keep a good reputation, never merely edit 105 (always start from scratch), and especially never submit such a level to SMWC. Also worthwhile to note is the unique palette design in this level. In fact, every level which features this background must use BG Palette 1. This is because of the duplicate colors between rows 0 and 1 in the palette. Colors 2, 3, and 4 of row 0 must be the same as colors 5, 6, and 7 (respectively) of row 1. Otherwise the hills in the background will have a few tiles with bad coloring. If you are creating a purely vanilla hack with no custom palettes, never stray from palette 1. If you make a custom palette, keep the duplicate colors in mind. It may also be possible to edit the Map16 pages so that this background does not use those iffy tiles, and then any BG palette would be acceptable. Although it is commonly frowned upon in ROM hacking to put the player in immediate danger upon entering a level, it is ironically done here (on the first level nonetheless). Still, this does not make it a good idea. Enemies * Beach Koopa * Banzai Bill * Rex * Jumpin' Piranha Plant * Chargin' Chuck Message Boxes # You can hold an extra item in the box at the top of the screen. To use it, press the SELECT Button. # To pick up a shell, use the X or Y Button. To throw a shell upwards, look up and let go of the button. Hacking Information * Level 105 * GFX Files Used: ** FG/BG GFX 07 (Normal 2) *** FG1: 14 *** FG2: 17 *** FG3: 1B *** BG1: 15 ** Sprite GFX 08 (Banzai Bill) *** SP1: 00 *** SP2: 01 *** SP3: 13 *** SP4: 20 * Level Mode 00, Horizontal Level * No Vertical Scroll unless Flying, Climbing, Etc. * Music 02 'Here we go!' * Time limit 300 * 14 Screens long * No Layer 3 * Palette ** Back Area Color 2 ** FG Palette 0 ** BG Palette 1 ** Sprite Palette 0 * Layer 2 (BG) scrolling rate ** H-Scroll: Variable V-Scroll: Variable